


Our Soulmate

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: PROMPT:There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @mccnfairy on tumblr

It was finally summer break and they couldn’t wait to get away from the heavy books, the cramped dorms, the boring studies, just a break from their classes. The break couldn’t have come soon enough and it was finally here. It was the first summer break both Natsu and Gray decided against extra classes to stay ahead for their majors to opt for a huge vacation just the two of them. Time for fun. No more study dates and scheduling time just to see each other between classes and their work schedules. They saved up this time to afford taking time off from work. Only a few of their closest friends that they had known forever knew of the two’s true relationship but those friends were practically family, all of them growing up in the same orphanage when they were young. The two men just clicked, fitting together perfectly like yin and yang, fire and ice, the opposites that attract. They didn’t always know they would end up like this but their friendship was stronger than anything they had ever experienced and after graduating Magnolia High together, they couldn’t imagine their lives without each other. The rest was history so they finally caved into their true feelings for each other, decided to both go Northern Crocus University to study, and room together. To anyone else, they were just friends, best buds, almost like brothers, but they knew the truth. 

After meticulous packing, encouraged by Gray opposed to Natsu’s plan of just throwing everything together and running out the door, they set off for their first real adventure together. Their plan was to travel out of the country to someplace new and they had heard of a perfect place that would cater to both of their interests: plenty of new food to try, nature to explore and hike through together, and enough city to experience a new kind of culture from what they’re used to back home. The plane ride was simple enough since Gray gave Natsu medicine to knock him out for the duration but once the plane landed, they still had to travel by train to reach the town they were staying in.

“So much- hrgh -traveling…” Natsu mumbles, green in the face with a hand to his mouth and the other clutching his stomach as it churns sourly. Gray sighs and shakes his head.

“You knew that going out of the country would require a lot of traveling. We’ve been over this but you were persistent anyways,” Gray reminds him softly. He puts an arm around him, pulling him closer and guiding his head to his lap letting one hand rub his back and the other ruffling through his hair. “Just try to not think about it. Focus on me.”   
Natsu nods slowly feeling the cool of Gray’s hands through the back of his shirt easing a little bit of the tension he felt. However, it was feeling Gray’s fingers through his hair that felt more calming than anything. The soft movement through his hair, the occasional scrape of his short nails on his scalp...if they weren’t stuck on a moving vehicle, Natsu could easily fall asleep by this man’s hands.

“Feeling any better?” Gray whispers in a low voice. A gentle nod comes from the man lying in his lap, his eyes closed as he rests against him. A small smile etches itself on Gray’s face watching the poor guy he loves so much. Despite the slight furrow in his brow still lingering, he almost looked peaceful lying there. They were both surprised to find themselves where they are now, even more so vacationing together. A light blush dusts his cheeks as Gray continues watching Natsu, thinking about their previous years together. It wasn’t long until the train finally pulls to a stop indicating they’ve officially reached their destination. With light prodding, Gray manages to get Natsu off his lap to gather their luggage and walk the rest of the way. They chose to stay in a small cottage that was available to rent for tourists instead of a fancy hotel. 

The quaint home wasn’t set far from the train station but in a quieter part of the town. Natsu runs inside as soon as they arrive immediately finding the bedroom to bounce on the bed excitedly. Gray couldn’t help the smile on his face as he shakes his head.

“You seriously can’t be tired,” Gray accuses setting the luggage by the door and moving Natsu’s carelessly thrown bag next to the suitcase. Natsu beams at him with his signature wide, toothy grin that warms Gray’s heart every time it’s directed at him.

“Nah, just checkin’ how comfy the bed is,” the energetic man bounces into a seated position as his boyfriend comes to sit on the edge, pulling out his phone. “What’s around here to eat?”

Gray scrolls through the options on his phone seeing a wide variety. Natsu’s chin resting on his shoulder as he looks through the options with him. Before they got to the end of the list, Natsu quickly point to one. “There! Let’s try that one. Not too far from here plus an All-You-Can-Eat buffet.”

“Of course, that’s what catches your attention,” Gray chuckles putting his phone away and stands up. “Let’s go check it out, then.”

They make their way through the tiny town, taking in the different shops they pass by and making mental notes of which ones they would like to check out later. Arriving at the restaurant, they’re directed to a small booth and given a menu which Natsu promptly casts aside looking around and seeing the buffet bar.

“What can I get for you two fine gentleman? Is this your first time dining with us?” The waiter asks with a slight lilt at the end of his words.

“Yeah, actually. This is our first time. Decided to take some vacation time.” Gray responds to the man.

“Oh, so this is also your first time to town! How exciting. This is one of the more popular towns in the country,” he proudly informs them. Natsu raises a brow curiously at him.

“Why’s that?” He asks.

“Well for our famous tourist spot, of course! The lady statue of the land. People come from all around to see her beauty and to tempt their fate,” he winks at the pair. The two look at each other quizzically before turning back to the waiter.

“What do you mean ‘tempt their fate’?” Gray asks carefully.

“My, my, my… you two don’t do much research before visiting new places do ya? Well, no matter, it’s one of my favorite stories to tell. There was once a beautiful woman who governed over this land many centuries ago. One fateful day, it was said she lost the love of her life. Her tears and grief brought upon storms, tsunamis, tragic natural disasters ripping through the land to avenge his death until she was turned to stone. Some say by a witch, some say a wizard or sorceress, others believe it to be an act of the gods to save their land and its inhabitants. Whatever the cause for it was, the one thing that was widely known...only true love could break the spell. When her soulmate is reborn and joins hands with her once more, she will become human again. People far and wide come to gaze upon her beauty and hold her hand to see if maybe they can break the spell. It’s a tourist hot spot for people to take pictures and videos of them posing and holding the statue’s hand to see if anything more will happen.” He smiles at them with a wink. “So, what can I get ya?”

\---

Gray and Natsu leave after filling their bellies and wander into a nearby souvenir shop. Looking through the knick knacks, they find a couple of items they want to get for their friends back home.

“Hey, what do you think of that guy’s story?” Natsu calls out to Gray from the other side of the keychain fixture.

“You mean the one about the statue? I dunno, every culture has their own beliefs and folklore.” Gray shrugs. “Can’t say I really believe in any of it but it’s not really my place to dis someone else’s beliefs.”

Natsu nods quietly, thinking more about the legend. “Wanna go see it anyways?”

Gray peers around the corner, smirking at his boyfriend then grabs his hand. “We’re here to experience their culture aren’t we? This is just part of it.” The raven haired man winks, his cold hand threading his fingers between the contrasted warm digits of his boyfriend’s. Natsu can’t help the grin spreading on his face as they leave the little shop, knowing they’ll come back later. It wasn’t long until they find the large crowds surrounding the main part of town where the statue resides. They make their way through the throes of people just standing on the outskirts, admiring the famous structure from afar. Finally making it into the inner circle of spectators, Gray and Natsu stare wide mouthed at the stoned figure before them. The intricacy and its beauty taking them by surprise. It was as if a goddess was standing before them and it was hard to imagine that she was pure stone. Natsu tugs on Gray’s hand after watching several people take their turn to pose with her and drags the starstruck man along for their turn. At first, they decide to just take a picture of the statue. Then after a couple of snapshots, they decide to take turns getting a series of pictures with her. Natsu decides to go first, handing Gray the camera. His boyfriend chuckles at his excitement but a slight uneasy feeling stirs in the pit of his stomach. Natsu makes casual poses with each step he makes getting closer to the statue and Gray clicks away on the small device. Once he reaches the stoned beauty, he stands up on the base and wraps an arm around her shoulders with his cheeky grin. Gray can’t help but smile, a slight huff from his chest at his goofy boyfriend, but then sees Natsu reach his hand to grasp hers. His blood turns to ice as the smile begins to falter with bated breath to see if anything would happen. He watches as Natsu’s hand jerks upon contact with the stone but grips the hands tightly making another silly pose with the rest of his body. So, Gray snaps the photo. Natsu bounds off the base and runs back to see how the pictures turned out then pushes Gray to take his turn. Nervously, he rubs the back of his neck but slowly walks up to the statue anyways. He couldn’t tell why he felt so nervous, but something just didn’t feel right. With a sigh, he drops the thought, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good vacation that’s only started and stands awkwardly next to the statue, ready for a picture.

“Oh, come on!” Natsu complains. “At least have a little bit of fun! That’s what we’re supposed to be doing! Now, act like you want to ask her out.” Natsu smiles then hides behind the camera, waiting for his boyfriend to make his pose. Gray gives a couple to please his other half. Then… it was time for the famous hand holding pose. He could’ve sworn the sun was shining just a bit brighter to make him feel like he was suddenly sweating over the ridiculous idea of a fictitious bedtime story. Slowly, he grasps onto her hands and immediately felt a shock run through his fingertips. His eyes quickly glance up at the statue’s face but there was no change. Taking a deep breath, he holds onto her hands more firmly for the picture. Natsu comes bounding over with the camera to show Gray the few he took then suggested one last photo with both of them.

Natsu holds up the camera and Gray steadies it on the other side, their fingers lightly grazing each other’s then they hold each of the statue’s hands and smile. After the camera clicks, they both feel movement within their grasp. Looks of befuddlement cross their face as they look at each other, then a shimmer of light flash before their eyes as a soft glow begins to surround the statue. Everyone looks on with shocked expressions as the statue transforms from stone to flesh. A gasp emits as the statue’s eyes shoot open taking her first deep breath of fresh air. Natsu and Gray gawk in disbelief, frozen by the spectacle unfolding in their very hands.

Her golden hair shining more brilliantly than the sun and stars combined. The softness of her skin and the warmth growing within their hands steal their breaths away. The once stoned goddess they had been taking pictures with for fun, now a live and breathing person standing between them, until her legs gave out. Dropping the camera, they both reach to catch her. Their arms braced underneath each of hers as her body was pressed between theirs. Her big brown eyes look frantically between the two men holding her up, dazed and confused, but slowly turning into something more. Light seemed to sparkle in her eyes as she looked between them.

“I never imagined finding you again like this,” her voice as sweet as honey and lyrical. Gray and Natsu glance at each other, unsure of what to say in return but she just giggles. A bright smile dancing on her lips at them. “My apologies, where are my manners. My name is Lucy. Thank you for saving me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for those who eagerly requested it. It took some time but here it is and I hope it's to your liking!

Gray and Natsu set the blonde, Lucy, on her feet and try to steady her.

“Umm...what exactly did you mean?” Natsu was the first to ask.

Lucy looks down at her feet for a curiously long time, then takes in all the sights around them, including the numerous people forming a crowd around them to see the girl that came to life from a statue.

“Yeah… And how exactly are you alive right now?” Gray adds on as the blonde seems more interested in the sights than what either man has been asking.

“I suppose I should explain, shouldn’t I?” Lucy muses to herself before her eyes widen and shimmer with glee.

Before either could ask her anything more, Lucy bolts to her feet and hurries past the pair, through the crowd, and towards the landing as she leans over the granite railing. Her pale, slender hand covers her eyes from the glaring sun as she looks out over the city.

“Incredible!” she breathes, scanning the horizon. “So much has changed and there are so many people!”

Lucy spins around, the white silken drapes of her dress billowing out around her like an angelic deity as she faces the two men with shimmering, amber eyes. 

“What’s the time here?”

Natsu and Gray look at each other with baffled expressions until Gray peers down at his watch.

“Just after 3...why?” he asks.

She giggles, holding her hands in front of her mouth to muffle the melodious sound.

“No, silly. I want to know how long it’s been since I was last here!” Lucy turns back around with a soft sigh. “Time sure has changed, nothing is as it once was.”

The men walk up to either side of her to see her soft, pink lips quirked into a small smile.

“I never expected it to be this beautiful when I woke up, though.” Her eyes smile before her lips stretch further, blinding them with a dazzling smile. “And I have you two to thank for that!”

“Wait… you mean to say you’ve been sleeping for over 2,000 years?!” Natsu exclaims, his jaw dropping.

The maiden just shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s a bit more complicated than that, but I guess essentially...yes.”

Gray rests his back against the stone railing and faces her. “So, what happened, then?”

Her smile softens as she turns to face him, her eyes losing a bit of their shine. “Let me tell you a story.”

_Long ago, there was a country ruled by two kings who happened to be the best of friends. One bore a daughter and the other a son. There had been hope that the two would grow close in their younger years and blossom into a fruitful relationship which would change their government as they knew it, but for the better. However, that was not to be the case._

_The prince had no care for the young, whiny princess just as she didn’t care much for the haughty toddler. So, their parents never pressured the two and carried on in their own districts._

_As time went on, the princess became one of ethereal beauty and grace. Everyone who crossed her path fell captivated by her. Her beauty encapsulated her entire being, inside and out. She excelled in all her studies, ruled with love and kindness to her people, and had the strength to never falter. Even the prince could not dispute or escape the princess’s influence. He watched from afar and soon made it his personal goal to obtain her._

_However, the princess fell into a deep love with one of her warriors. What had started out as flirtatious glances across the courtyards and training fields turned into longing, passionate passes, unable to separate. It was then they realized they were destined to be together, that fate had tied their souls together._

_The king and queen were overjoyed at their daughter’s announcement of finding her true love, her soul mate, but there was one who did not look as kindly on the pair. Someone who had wished the king to forbid the relationship and favor one that paired his daughter with someone else of royal blood, a prince._

_He made pleas and logical arguments to their highnesses but they could not be swayed. They looked on at the prince with pity and wished him well to rule justly alongside their daughter and her chosen king-to-be just as they had done so for many years with his parents._

_Enraged, the prince stormed out, cursing under his breath and determined to get exactly what he wants or be sure no one would leave happy. He would make them all suffer if they chose to not oblige him. So, he made a deal with a witch._

_One evening, the princess and her warrior laid bare together in her chambers under the brilliance of the moonlight. Light and happiness filled their hearts with love shining in their eyes. Surely, nothing could be better than this moment, but they both knew a future together would hold more precious moments than they could ever imagine. A future they didn’t know would be taken from them._

_The skies turned red as if the world was bleeding as the princess held her lover. Stabbed through the chest from behind, staining the front of her the same dark red as the sky. She sobbed into the night, promising to see him in the afterlife, but the prince would make sure that would never happen. If he couldn’t have her, then no one would. A curse was placed on the lovers, the warrior’s soul split in two and the princess turned to stone to watch over her precious land. She was commemorated and remembered forever, frozen in time unless reunited with her true love. But what were the chances the two pieces of one soul could find her at the exact same time?_

Natsu’s eyes widen in amazement at the story. Her telling enchanted him as if the scenes were playing before him like a movie. Nearly speechless, he leans back and looks towards the bright blue sky above them.

“Wow…” is all he could manage, but Gray is more skeptical.

“Hold on. Are you trying to say that you’re that princess and that your past lover’s soul was split in two and now inside us?” Gray asks incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy gives him a soft smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Remembering the day she lost him still feels fresh as if it happened mere minutes ago and not thousands of years.

“You know, I didn’t believe in the mystical or supernatural either until that day. And all I’ve told you is my story. If you two are the ones who broke the curse and revived me from stone, then I can’t help but believe you’re him.”

Her voice nearly breaks as tears fill her eyes, but her smile never wavers.

Natsu elbows Gray hard in the side and glares at him. “You didn’t have to make her cry!” he hisses.

Lucy chuckles, the sound ringing like soft bells to their ears. She wipes at her eyes before the tears could fall. “No, he didn’t make me cry,” she sniffles, looking up at them with shimmering cocoa eyes. “I can’t tell you just how happy I am.”

The two men smile at her and extend their hands towards her.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat, and maybe some better clothes to change into,” Gray offers.

“Yeah, you must be hungry after being a statue for over a thousand years!” Natsu beams at her.

Lucy feels the tears well up in her eyes again and nods as her smile grows. “I would love that.”

Taking their hands, she walks between the pair as small electric currents travel up her arms from their connection. Never did she think she would be reunited with her warrior once again, and now she is.

Gray and Natsu, however, didn’t know what to think about their new situation just yet. What they were beginning to realize, though, is having Lucy between them feels more natural than they could’ve imagined. They might not fully believe in the old tale, but something in them wants it all to be true because somehow it just felt right.


End file.
